


Pink Leather

by Terminallydepraved



Series: Works for Others [12]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Pegging, dom!biscuit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: Bisky just wanted to go through her normal evening routine. Hisoka, as always, gets in the way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> commissioned by happyclappyhippydrift over on tumblr! enjoy!

Given the rather busy life she led, Bisky could admit to enjoying the simpler things in life. A lovely jewel, a long day shopping, the sight of handsome men; the list went on and on. She let out a small, cute sigh and pulled the hairband from her hair, running her fingers through it to settle the tresses around her narrow shoulders. It’d been a trying day, but at least it was almost over. There was just enough time left to wind down before she retired for the night.

Staring into her vanity mirror, Bisky allowed herself an earned moment to appreciate the reflection staring back. Soft, golden curls, dainty button nose, the pink of her new brand name spaghetti-strap nightgown: Bisky sighed, resting her chin on her hand as she admired the angelic image. Had there ever been a cuter sight?

“Are you done yet?” came an impatient voice behind her, her bratty guest laid out on the bed waiting. “I understand the appeal of vanity, but you do have something else here to occupy your attention.”

Bisky sighed, rubbing at the wrinkles that appeared in her forehead when she frowned. She’d thought keeping a young, sexy thing like Hisoka around would keep her young, you know? On her toes. But so far, all it’d done was give her something else to babysit, as it were. Maybe if she ignored him a little bit he’d let her have a moment to herself. She still needed to comb out her hair, after all.

Reaching for the hairbrush, she hummed softly to herself as she pulled the brush through her long, golden curls, counting out the strokes in her head. _One, two, three, four-_

“You aren’t even listening to me, are you?” Hisoka laughed, and Bisky looked at him through the mirror, taking in the sight of him strapped to the bed. The pink of his collar went well with his hair, she thought, but unfortunately the unsaid role didn’t seem to stick quite as well. “Neglect play usually works better once you’ve done some teasing first, you know.”

“You don’t say?” she replied dismissively. _Five, six, seven, eight, nine-_

He stretched and preened luxuriously, the bright matching pink leather of the manacles so delicate around the thick muscle of his wrists. He could flex all he wanted but she knew he was as good as trapped beneath the nen enhancements. “I do say,” Hisoka crooned, and good lord did he look delicious in her bed like that. “So come on and do something. As fun as it is watching you waste your time on that fake face of yours, I could think of better ways to use your time.”

Her hand tightened around the handle of the hairbrush, nearly crushing the mother-of-pearl to dust. It met the table in a pointed clack, and she finally deemed him with her full attention. What an utter brat.

“Oh,” he moaned, tossing back his head to arch against her silk sheets, his toned, naked body writhing like poetry across a page. “I love that expression. It’d look even better on the real you.”

A vein popped in her temple, throbbing in time to the rise and fall of Hisoka’s chest as he got worked up from the smallest bits of attention. Bisky drank in the sight, letting it calm her enough that the choice to transform felt like her own and not the product of Hisoka’s prodding.

The seams on her nightgown stretched and strained, but it was too late to do anything about it. Her slender limbs swelled with muscle, her soft skin turning hard with the power endemic to her frame. Hisoka watched with unbridled glee as the straps snapped, and she made for the bed, ignoring the thrum of arousal that he always spouted when she let go in his vicinity.

“I just bought this nightgown,” she said, willing the cuffs to hold the man’s hands to the headboard, just high enough to put strain on his arms.

“You look better overflowing,” he said back, looking as unrepentant as ever.

What a damn brat. “And you look better when you’re not talking,” she shot back, straddling him high, sliding up his chest until she could feel his victorious breath tickle the bare skin of her inner thighs. A shiver ran down her spine, but she forced herself to hover a few inches above his mouth. “Get to work, Hisoka.”

Eyes that glittered like polished gold met hers, laughing soundlessly. “Won’t you come a little closer, so I can get you a little closer to cumming?” he teased, his cheeks already pink with his arousal. She didn’t need to look behind her to see he was already hard.

“Why don’t you exert some effort for once?” Bisky said sweetly, cocking her head as she looked down at him. “You’ve just been laying here for hours, so I think you could use the exercise, brat.” Tightening the nen around his wrists until the bones threatened to snap like twigs, she wiggled a little, pointedly waiting.

The good thing about Hisoka was that when it came to sex, he rarely had to be asked twice. Craning his head up, he closed his eyes and opened his mouth, his warm, wet tongue lapping at her folds as if he’d been given a treat. Bisky shivered and rolled into the motions, riding his face while he sucked her clit and kissed her gently.

“Good boy,” she breathed, running her fingers through his soft hair, guiding him faster. “What a good boy.” She could feel herself getting wetter, and a glance down saw the slick mess dripping down Hisoka’s chin. He opened his eyes to meet her own, his pride cheeky and apparent even without words.

Biting her lip, she clenched her fingers in his hair and forced his head back onto the mattress, tearing herself away from the pleasure before she could finish. There were other ways to have fun tonight, and it’d only be fair to try them out before she called it a night and went to bed.

“Got something else planned, have you?” Hisoka asked, wiping his mouth against his bicep. He made a show of licking his lips clean, drinking her down like a sweet treat.

“Only if you’re good,” she replied, sliding off the bed on shaky legs to dig around in her dresser for what she had in mind. The lube was easy to find, and so was the dildo, but her last toy took a bit of searching. It’d been a long while since she’d felt in the mood for it, so it didn’t see much use.

Hisoka hummed, no doubt preening on the sheets behind her. “Ooh, I’m so excited,” he sighed, his stare heavy on her shoulders. “You always do know how to keep things fun.”

Rolling her eyes, she threw the lube over her shoulder at him and pulled out the strap-on. “Get yourself ready,” she ordered, letting his hands up so he could take the lube and get to work. While he did that, she set to fixing the dildo to the base plate and readying the straps.

Again, she rarely had to tell him twice when it came to this sort of thing. Glancing over her shoulder, she watched him spread his powerful thighs, his hand bypassing his long, hard cock to probe at his entrance. A low, heated moan passed his lips when he pressed a digit inside, taking it in like he was made for this sort of thing. Her hands fumbled with the strap-on and she turned back around, focusing on that instead of the sexy young man at work in her bed.

Thankfully, Hisoka didn’t bother to open his eyes until he heard the sounds of leather and metal, and by then, he’d already worked in two fingers. Bisky nearly blushed under his scrutiny as she fastened the strap-on around her waist, tightening it with a quick tug. “Is that for me?” he asked with a drunken smile, still finger-fucking himself with gusto.

Grabbing him by the wrist, she pulled his fingers free and latched it back up above his head. “Let’s see how much you like having my attention on you,” Bisky breathed, dipping her own fingers inside just to see how loose he was. Hisoka whined and bucked, his breathing a mess and his beautiful body coated in a light sheen of sweat. This wasn’t her first time like this, but she had to admit that out of all the men she’d had, Hisoka had to rank in the top in terms of beauty.

Squirming, he whined again, breaking her from her thoughts. “Are you going to fuck me or what?” he complained, muscles straining against the cuffs trapping him against the bed. His voice broke when she retracted her fingers, leaving him empty and desperate.

“You really have no patience, do you?” she muttered, slicking the toy before she lined her dildo up to his entrance. The lube glistened against the bright pink plastic, teasing him until his eyes rolled back and his back arched. “Maybe I should give you a free lesson in control.”

“Oh god, please, teach me.” His thighs spread as wide as they could, bracing against the bed to thrust up and impale himself in a show of flexibility she hadn’t thought he possessed. The move ground the molded base of the dildo against her clit, her vision going hazy for a moment until she forced Hisoka’s hips flat to the bed and held him down.

“First lesson,” she whispered, purring in his ear until he shuddered and gasped. “Realize when you’re not the one in charge.” She rolled her hips forward, slowly and smoothly, concentrating on her own pleasure until he understood implicitly that his was secondary.

Hisoka threw back his head and moaned like he was being tortured. His thighs clenched around her hips, trying pointlessly to move her faster. Chest heaving and cock twitching against his toned stomach, he had never looked better.

It was a shame he had to ruin the pretty picture he made by talking.

“Come on, come on, fuck me,” he urged, the muscles in his arms straining as he tried to rip himself free from the enhanced cuffs. “You can do it, stop pretending to be a lady and fuck me!”

Bisky gritted her teeth and stopped moving completely, cutting him off. “Lesson two,” she said, holding him by the hips so tightly that she knew he’d carry her fingerprints in his skin for weeks after. “Respect the one in charge.” Don’t make her ask twice.

The groan he made was nearly pornographic. Moisture leaked from the tip of his cock, angry red with arousal and denial. Bisky made it worse by rubbing herself against her end of the dildo, just enough to pleasure herself and torture him with tiny, rocking half-there thrusts.

“What do you say?” she asked once her cheeks were flushed and Hisoka was near tears.

“Please?” he tried, hardly sounding sincere but the effort was still there. His golden eyes were bloated with black, his pupils dilated and wanting. “I’m sorry, I’ll be patient?”

“Why don’t you try that again, and this time mean it?”

He groaned like he’d never been told no before. Shifting impatiently, he tried his damnedest to buck her into moving. It was enough to make her laugh.

Grabbing him by the collar, she yanked at him until he stilled, unable to breathe. “You aren’t the one in control here,” she told him, “so why don’t you behave for me?”

Hisoka bit down on his lip and tried to pretend he was anything but desperate, and, just like she expected, he crumpled after a few more minutes of tiny, one-sided thrusts. “Please,” he moaned breathlessly, his fingers clenched in the sheets above his head. “I’m sorry for being bad, so please. Do it, please.”

Bisky hummed like she was considering it. Hisoka closed his eyes and whined again, low and pitiful, and she took the moment he wasn’t looking to pull out completely. His eyes opened in a flash, hurt and miserable, but she didn’t bother letting him complain. Lifting him like a rag doll, she rested him on his hands and knees. He hardly had a chance to cry out before he was filled again, the pace brisk and measured and still not at all what he wanted.

His head came up and Bisky knew he was going to complain again, so she took him by the neck and forced his face down into the pillows. “Lesson three,” she gasped, seeing stars every time she thrust into him, “is take what you’re given and be grateful you got anything at all.”

“That’s two things,” Hisoka managed to sass through the sheets.

Bisky just scoffed and shoved his face down harder, leaning over his back until she could bite his ear and flare her aura like a crushing weight.

She felt more than saw his orgasm, his entire body tensing and shaking like a leaf in a storm. He lifted his ass higher and tore at the sheets, begging her to fuck him through it with every inch of straining muscle she had.

Bisky allowed it until she felt her own end approach, and then she pulled out.

“Bisky!” Hisoka complained, his voice strained and his makeup ruined, but Bisky ignored him. She rolled him onto his back and straddled his chest again. To her complete delight, she didn’t even need to tell him what she wanted.

He opened his mouth and licked like a good pet, eager to please her. The wet, shiny dildo made a mess of his hair but he didn’t seem to care. Hisoka flicked his tongue against her clit and moaned, the vibrations sending her over in seconds.

Wet and shaking slightly, she got off him and tugged at the straps until the strap-on came off, tossing it to the floor so she could lie down and breathe. “Did I fuck the words out of you, or are you just sulking?” she asked Hisoka, watching his brain come back online slowly and gradually.

“Actually—”

She clapped her hand over his slick mouth, giving him a glare. “Never mind, I don’t want to hear it,” she decided, frowning when he licked her palm childishly. Bisky squeezed his jaw hard enough to make the bone creak, but Hisoka’s eyes laughed at her regardless. She let go, figuring it’d be a waste to ruin his face just yet.

Hisoka tugged pathetically at his still-bound wrists, giving her a measured look. Bisky returned it evenly, daring him to ask her to let him go. He bit his lip and looked away first, admitting defeat as loudly as if he’d shouted it.

Giggling to herself, Bisky closed her eyes and reverted back into her smaller, cuter form, jumping off the bed to go sit back down at her vanity. The pink spaghetti strap nightgown hung off her frame, stretched and ripped and stained, but it was okay, she thought, picking back up her hairbrush.

She could always buy another gown.

_Ten, eleven, twelve._

**Author's Note:**

> whelp that was certainly a ride. if youre interested in my work or simply wanna come say hi, check out my tumblr (terminallydepraved)! until next time~


End file.
